Dragon Ball Beta
Dragn Ball Beta or DBB is a fan-fic made by OneDragonball and HollowOneBall. The plot is 120 years after Omega Shenron was defeated. The main characters are Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr and they're friends on journeys for the Dragon Balls and to defeat powerful foes. Signals ...*Example* = Actions (Example) = Thoughts = Sounds Power Levels Awakening, The New Z-Fighters! Base Goku Jr while fighting: 30,000 Base Vegeta Jr while fighting: 32,000 Son of a Piccolo Base Goku Jr fighting Piccolo Jr: 38,000 Piccolo Jr fighting Goku Jr: 40,000 Vegeta Jr fighting Piccolo Jr: 38,000 The Bounty Chapter 1:Awakening, The New Z-Fighters! ....... Goku : (Where is he?) *Looks through smoke* Vegeta : *Comes through smoke and kicks Goku Jr* Goku: *Falls on ground* Vegeta: Well Goku even after that tournament when we were kids.....I still have you beat. Goku: Trust me I'm stronger than this. Vegeta: Shut up, I know man. Goku: *Gets up* Both: *Walks away* Man 1: *Shooting back at cops while other man is driving* Cop 1: *Trying to dodge bullets* Man 2: *Not looking then crashes right into Goku Jr* ........*Cop car crashes into the criminal car as the criminal car is stoped and Goku Jr is unfazed* Goku: Oww. ....*Criminals in hand cuffs and in the back of the car* Sherif: Thank you for stoping those criminals son. Goku: *Holding rib cage* Son? I'm 23, and what do you mean? Vegeta: *Takes medal puts on Goku Jr then they walk away* Sherif: What strange men........ ............-Episode Ends_.................. Chapter 2 Son of a Piccolo Goku: *Walking* Hey Vegeta..........you sense that energy? Vegeta: Yeah. Piccolo: Hello, I am Piccolo the third! Note: All of the Jr's will be called by there names. Goku: P-P-Piccolo!!?!?!?! Vegeta: Your evil huh? Piccolo: Yesterday I snatched a purse so.............yeah I'm evil. Goku: Grrrrrrrrr *Fight stance* Lets go! Piccolo: *Jumps down from tree and slaps Goku Jr* Goku: *Holds face where red hand mark is* This should be fun. Vegeta: I want in.........*Walks up* Piccolo: *Runs at Vegeta Jr and kicks in his gut* Vegeta: *Holds stomach* Damn you....... Goku: *Jumps up and kicks Piccolo Jr* Piccolo: *On floor*........... *Gets up* Goku: Your strong........you can be an ally.... *Goku Jr smiles and has his hand out for a hand shake* Piccolo: NEVER! *Smacks Goku Jr's hand away with unbarible force* Vegeta: *Kicks Piccolo Jr in the jaw* Piccolo: *Regenterates jaw into place* Goku: Dude just join us.........as an ally. Piccolo: *Light Grenade* Both: *Gets hit by blast* Vegeta: *Slowly getting up* Goku: *Slowly getting up with a cut on arm* Piccolo: *Jumps away* Vegeta: Goku lets..........just go. Goku: Okay....*Flies away with Vegeta Jr* Chapter 3 The Bounty Goku: (Darn that Piccolo Jr!) ....... Vegeta: What the-?!?!?!?! Goku: THATS PICCOLO'S ENERGY! Both: *Flies down to the city* Guy: H-H-H-He was.......a green ma-...... *Falls over* Goku: DARN!!! Lets go! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages by HollowOneBall Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Fanon Category:Pages by Zion3x Category:Fan Fiction by Zion3x Category:Stories Category:Article Stubs Category:Needs Links